Yandere Memories
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Several years have passed since Houkago Tea Time, and a new band is formed in the Light Music Club. But, there is a secret behind this new band that they themselves are unaware of. Can these girls defeat the darkness that hides? Or will they perish in the end, never to see fame and glory? Rated T for violence, language. A Yandere Anime Band Story.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 1: Knife Alert!? What kind of a band name is that!?**

* * *

At the end of a long school day, a girl with long black hair was heading to the Light Music Club room. Once she put her hand to the door knob, she heard a very unpleased voice coming from the room. She opened it to see her club members, sitting down and drinking warm tea.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked as she walked in.

"Oh, hi, Kotonoha," replied a girl with a short black ponytail. "Not really. Shion here is taking forever to turn your band application in."

"Ayano, you're the president of this club, you should turn it in!" snapped another girl with long green hair and pale skin.

"Kotonoha-chan!" Another girl with short orange hair and a hat lazily placed atop her head ran to Kotonoha, tightly embracing her.

Kotonoha sighed. "Hi, Rena."

"You're so cute Kotonoha! Omochikaeri!" Rena cooed and hugged Kotonoha tighter.

Ayano sighed and shook her head.

"We need a band name, but no one can come up with anything. And today is the last day for club submissions," a girl with long pink pigtails said as she sipped from her cup.

Rena turned around from Kotonoha, and suddenly said, "How about Knife Alert?"

"Knife Alert?" the pink haired girl asked, tilting her head.

"Like that commercial? Life Alert, the one where old people fall down?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yeah. It just came to me one day after finishing my homework," Rena replied merrily.

Ayano growled. "That is one the stupidest names I have ever heard!" she snapped, almost yelling. "Think of something else, and make it fast. Yamanaka-sensei will be here any minute now."

"I don't know," Rena whined as she laid her head on the desk. "Why does having to pick a band name be so hard?"

"We will come up with something Rena," Shion said as she pat her back. "No need to worry."

Yuno cupped her chin in thought. "How about-" She held up her finger. "Yandere?"

Kotonoha stiffened. Images of a dark room played before her, and a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Yandere."

"Kotonoha, are you all right?" Yuno asked. Kotonoha snapped out of her reflections, looking up at the pinkette.

"Oh," she sighed, "y-yes, Yuno, I'm fine." She stood up. "I have to go, I just remembered, I have to take my sister to a doctor's appointment."

"But Koto-chan? We need to practice," Rena said.

"I'm sorry, but she really need it-" Kotonoha said as she opened the door.

Blocking her way was a familiar woman with long brown hair and glasses. "In a hurry?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Kotonoha said with a quick nod. "Excuse me." She walked past her.

"Yamanaka-sensei, we finished the application. We have found a name for our band," Ayano said and gave the paper to her teacher.

"Alright," Yamanaka said as she took the paper. "Thank you, girls. Remember, you have that big day next week. Make sure you get a lot of practice."

"Yes, Yamanaka-sensei," Rena replied. Yamanaka left the room as the rest of the club pondered on why Kotonoha left.

"I hope Kotonoha's alright," Shion thought to herself.

"I was hoping to hear what she wrote last night too," Rena whined.

"Maybe tomorrow, Rena. I guess we can leave already." Yuno got up from her seat, grabbed her bag and was about to head out of the room.

"Be careful on your way home." Ayano smiled at Yuno.

"Thank you." The pinkette smiled back and walked out of the room. After Rena finished her tea, she and Shion left the clubroom together.

On a quiet road in a quaint neighborhood, Kotonoha had finally gotten home.

She sighed as she entered her house, and immediately headed upstairs. She laid on her bed thinking about what she had remembered earlier.

"Who?" she thought to herself. "Who was that person? What is Yandere?"

Kotonoha turned over on her side and drifted to sleep, with one last thought echoing through her mind.

"Should I tell my friends? Will they think I'm crazy?" Kotonoha thought and took a short nap. The ringing from her cellphone woke her from her sleep. She checked to see who was calling her. It was Yuno Gasai, the bassist for the Light Music Club.

"Should I answer?" Kotonoha thought before slowly pressing the answer button. "Hey, Yuno."

"Hi," the familiar high pitched cry came from behind the speaker. "Why did you leave school today?"

"I told you, I had to take-"

"Why did you really leave school?" Yuno cut off the lead vocalist for the Light Music Club.

"Promise not to tell the others?" Kotonoha gulped.

"A secret?"

"Yes a secret."

"I-" She paused. "-I had a dream."

"About what?" Yuno asked as she waited for traffic to pass, before crossing the street.

"Actually, it wasn't a dream. It was-" Kotonoha searched for the correct word as she rolled on her side. "-almost like an illusion."

"Was it with your boyfriend?"

"No...it was with this man...I don't recall seeing his face...but his voice...it sounded so familiar...he said 'Yandere'."

"The name of our band?"

"Yes."

When I think about it...it sends chills down my spine...it frightens me."

"Do you want us to change the name?"

"No, that's fine. It was probably just a daydream, I'll be fine." Kotonoha said and chuckled.

Yuno was quiet for a moment. "Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Thank You Yuno. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye." Kotonoha ended the call and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Shion was walking with Rena, the two heading home. "So what do you think was bothering Kotonoha?" Shion asked blankly.

"What do you mean? Didn't she have to take her sister to the hospital?"

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that."

"Well...I don't know...why would she lie to us then?"

Shion shrugged, "Beats me."

"Are we gonna practice tomorrow?"

"I guess so. I'll ask Kotonoha about it later." Shion replied.

Rena nodded. "Ok. Bye Shion."

"Bye!" Shion waved as she departed in the opposite direction of her redheaded friend.

Meanwhile, in a car, two people were watching Rena and Shion walk home. "We have to get them back sir." A woman said.

"Right. But not now. I don't want to rush things after all Shirakawa." The man said with a evil smirk.

"Yes sir." His assistant replied. The man then drives off. Was this the same man that Kotonoha saw in her vision? Only time would tell.

The next day came rather quickly. The girls of the newly named band, Yandere, were sitting in their club room, waiting for Katsura Kotonoha.

"Do you think she's coming today?" Shion asked, staring worriedly down at her tea. "She seemed so distraught earlier."

Ayano crossed her legs as she placed her hands behind her head. "If not, we'll have to start without her."

"Gasai-san," the green haired beauty said as she looked up at the pinkette. "You're Kotonoha's best friend, has she told you anything?"

Yuno sipped her tea then blankly said, "Sorry, it's a secret."

"She did, didn't she?" Rena chimed as Shion stood up, putting her hands on the table.

"Gasai-san, we're worried about Kotonoha. What happened?"

Yuno yawned. "I'm not sure."

"Gasai-san!" Shion yelled.

"Calm down Shion." Ayano said and sipped her tea.

Kotonoha was in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. She sighed. "It's all right," she said, "it was just a daydream."

Outside waiting for her was a familiar face that calmed her nerves.

"Hi, Itou-kun."

"Ohayo, Katsura-san. I was just about to come in and get you," the green haired man said with a bow. "Are you ready for school?"

"I am," Kotonoha said as she grabbed the boy's arm. "Let's go." The couple began to walk. They soon saw a familiar face walk up to them.

It was a girl around Kotonoha's age with short black hair and large brown eyes. "Ohayo, Makoto-kun, Kotonoha."

"Ohayo, Sekai!" Kotonoha greeted.

"I see you two love birds are getting along." The girl smirked as she elbowed Makoto. "Have you two had some 'fun' yet?"

"Cut that out," Makoto growled. Sekai giggled.

"No Sekai...we have not had the fun," Kotonoha blushed deeply and turned away. "If you excuse me, I have to meet up with my club members."

"Oh?" Sekai said slyly as she took Makoto's arm. "Well, then, you and I can be alone then."

Makoto faked a laugh as he walked forward. "I'll see you after school, Katsura-san."

"Bye Makoto-kun." Kotonoha smiled and kissed his cheek goodbye and entered the school.

Rena merrily looked up as her friend entered.

"Kotonoha-chan!" she cried as she merrily jumped to tightly hug her.

"Well about time you got here." Shion said.

"Sorry girls. I had a run in with Sekai." Kotonoha replied.

"Sekai Sainoji?" Rena looked at Kotonoha and titled her head. Kotonoha nodded. Rena lets go of Kotonoha and sat back in her chair.

"So...what song did you write? We are all eager to hear it." Ayano replied, before sipping her tea.

Kotonoha suddenly remembered that she was supposed to help with the lyrics to their latest song. "S-sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine," Yuno said before Ayano could say anything. "I already came up with something."

Kotonoha smiled and asked, "And what did you come up with?"

"How does this title sound?" Yuno asked as she held up a piece of paper. " 'Love Can't Wait.' "

"I like it." Kotonoha smiled. "Girls...I wanted to ask about going to the beach this weekend."

"Oh, right!" Rena chimed. "I can't wait to see the seagulls, they're so cute! I wanna take them home!"

"Calm down, Rena," Shion said as she stood up. "Yes, Kotonoha, what is it?"

"Well...we could invite the boys over too...if you would like." Kotonoha smiled.

"Should we bring our instruments to practice Ayano?" Yuno asked the club president.

"Why not?" Ayano asked as she held her face. "I couldn't care less."

"Are you not going to join us?" Kotonoha asked Ayano.

"I don't intend to." Ayano said and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Yan-chan, it'll be fun," Rena said.

"I don't like the beach." Ayano said.

"Why not?" Rena whined.

"It's boring."

"How is going to the beach boring Ayano? Don't you want to see us practice at least?" Kotonoha sipped her tea.

Ayano sighed. "Fine. But I'm not getting in the water."

"Shall we start the lyrics now?" Asked Kotonoha to her club members. Yuno nodded as she put the paper down. "Would you like a guitar solo Shion?" Kotonoha asked. Kotonoha took a seat as Rena served her tea. The raven pulled out a pen. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about this? Life is a one way path To our brath and our deeds There is no coming back, If you follow these dreams." Said Shion.

Rena let out a childish cry of joy. "So cute! I wanna take it home!"

Ayano faced palmed herself. "Take this seriously Rena."

"Oh, but I am!"

Elsewhere, Sekai and Makoto were hanging out. Makoto sighed as he crossed his legs. "It's gonna be a bit lonely without Kotonoha around."

Sekai scooted closer to him and put her arm around his neck. "Would I be a good substitute?"

Makoto pushed her off. "Very funny, Sekai."

The girl's smile faltered for a single second, until she smiled again. "In all seriousness, if you ever feel lonely, my door's always open."

"Right." Makoto smiled at Sekai, making her blush a bit. Makoto's phone went off and he received a text from Kotonoha about the beach this weekend.

"What kind of fun?" Sekai asked.

"They decided to practice along with playing at the beach." Makoto sighed. "I know how much she loves singing."

The club decided to call it a day and head home. Kotonoha smiled as she laid down on her bed. The vision she had seen no longer disturbed her, as she was reassured she would soon be alone with her precious band mates, and her best friend Yuno.

"Arigatou," she whispered as her eyes slowly closed. "Yuno."


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 2: At The Beach!**

* * *

It was the weekend, Yandere was getting ready for the beach for the entire day. Kotonoha was ready. She just had to pack her keyboard up. She looked at her phone and sees messages from Yuno, Shion and Ayano. She smiled as she texted Ayano, "Would it be okay if I asked Sekai to come?"

Ayano replied, "Sure. We're coming to pick you up, I have the others with me."

Kotonoha replied "Okay," and dialed up her short haired friend.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Sekai. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with us." There was silence on the other end of the line for a brief second.

"Nah, this trip is for Yandere." Kotonoha stiffened at the name. "You girls go ahead and have fun." Said Sekai.

Kotonoha forced a merry tone. "All right. Take care."

"You'd better be back soon, or I might take Makoto away."

"Stop that." A horn sounded outside. "Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, Saoinji-san."

"Ja ne!" Sekai hung up. Her grip tightened around her phone.

Ayano and the rest of the club had arrived at Kotonoha's house after she hung up her phone. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"You didn't," Yuno said behind the wheel, shaking her head. "Shall we meet with the boys at the beach?"

"Sure," Kotonoha agreed as she stepped into the car. Yuno drove off to the beach, while texting her boyfriend.

"Yuno? It's not safe to be texting and driving." Shion said to her.

In a few hours, the young band finally arrived at the beach, all ready in their swimsuits. Rena stretched, letting out a yawn of satisfaction. "It feels good to be out of that car."

She was so relaxed, she was oblivious to a figure walking up behind her. Something tenaciously grabbed the redhead from behind.

" 'Bout time you got here, babe!" came a loud cry. "The boys and I were getting bored all by ourselves!"

"Keiichi-kun," Rena laughed, "you scared me!"

"Where do we place our instruments Ayano?" Kotonoha asked her. "Do we leave them in the car?"

"Oh. You girls are gonna play us a song or something?" Asked Keiichi.

"Oh! Can we, Yan-chan?" Rena chirped.

"But the song hasn't been finished yet. Well the lyrics at least. But if you want to play the song without the lyrics, that is fine." Ayano replied.

"Okay, then," Kotonoha said. "But, let's take this indoors." The girls took the instruments out of the car and headed into the hotel to place them inside.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" Keiichi asked the girls.

"I thought we were going to practice first," Shion replied.

"Uh-" Keiichi looked behind him, then quickly back at the girls, putting his arm around Rena. "It's not everyday I see this cutie in such gorgeous clothing. I wanna cherish it."

"Keiichi-kun!" Rena snapped.

"Pervert!" Keiichi smacked the back of Keiichi's head.

"Practice first, play later." Ayano said and folded her arms.

"Who made you in charge?" Keiichi asked as he rubbed his head.

"I am the club president. I make the calls." Ayano replied.

Kotonoha tilted her head. Was Keiichi hiding something, she thought. "We can stay and play for a little bit," she said.

Kotonoha pointed to the hotel. "Is there something in there, Maebara-san?"

"Maybe." Keiichi smirked.

Rena looked at the hotel. "Really?"

"If you prank us with something disgusting or scary, I'm going to rip your hair out of your head." Ayano mumbled.

The boy snickered. "Ah, you just ruined the entire thing."

"Predictable." Yuno said and shook her head.

"Can we go inside now, the instruments are heavy." Kotonoha replied.

"Erm-" Keiichi looked behind him, then back at the girls. "Sure!"

The girls entered inside the hotel. They place their instruments by the front door. "We'll unpack in a bit." Ayano said.

"Ok. Keiichi-kun, what is the surprise you have for us?" Rena asked him.

"I told you," Keiichi joked, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just gonna scare you with some slugs."

"Are they in your pockets?" Yuno asked.

"Or maybe he's lying to us." Ayano said.

"Uh-"Keiichi smiled at the sight behind Shion. Something grabbed her from behind.

"So you finally got them here, Keiichi!"

"Satoshi-kun!?"

"Wait a minute...so you don't have slugs?" Rena asked.

"Nope, I've got something better." Keiichi smirked.

A black haired boy with large gray eyes peaked his head out from a lining closet. "Oi, Ayano!"

"Taro-Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"So is Yuuki here too?" Yuno asked.

"I thought we were all gonna surprise them at once," a whine came from a box. A brunette with large blue eyes opened the box lid and stepped out.

"Sorry plans changed." Keiichi said and patted his back.

"Yuuki!" Yuno ran over to Yuki and hugged him tightly. They both fell back into the box. The lid closed once they were both in. Yuuki sighed, as if he knew the pinkette would react that way.

Ayano face palmed herself. "Why did I have to get with these people?"

Taro laughed. Ayano looked at him and smiled. Kotonoha smiled with a glint in her eye. "What about Itou-kun? Is Itou-kun here?"

"Oh, uh," Keiichi stumbled over his words.

"No, he isn't," Satoshi finished for him. "He said he was too busy with summer school. Sorry."

Kotonoha lost her smile and sighed. "It's okay," she said, a weaker smile on her face. "I understand that he's busy."

Meanwhile, Makoto Itou was staring angrily at a piece of paper below a pencil he was holding. "Why did I have to flunk?" he muttered to himself. "I wish I could've gone with the boys to the beach and surprise Kotonoha. She would've been so happy."

"Makoto!" his mother called from downstairs. "Saoinji-san is here!"

"Sekai?" Sekai walked upstairs to Makoto's room.

"Doing summer homework?" Sekai giggled.

"Shut up." Makoto said blankly.

"I thought I'd come over and help you finish your work." Sekai said and winked.

"Could you please?" Makoto said with hopeful eyes. "I am terrible at this!"

"Alright...don't be a baby." Sekai said and looked at Makoto's paper. "You've only completed one?"

"Now you know why I needed to take summer school in the first place."

"Does Kotonoha not help you study?"

"She's always busy with her band."

Sekai sat down next to him. "You know," she said, "if you ever need help you can always ask me."

"Thank you Sekai-" Makoto was cut off by a sudden kiss from Sekai.

The young girl slowly moved away from him. She winked. "Sealed the promise with a kiss."

Makoto started to blush deeply. "Don't do that again," he snapped. "I have a girlfriend, that you helped me get."

"Correct." Sekai said.

"So don't do it."

Sekai ignored Makoto's words and looked out his window. A car was stopped. She saw a man inside the car.

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing outside his window. Makoto looked out the window to see the man.

"I don't know. Maybe he's delivering something my mom ordered." Makoto replied. The stranger knocked on the door.

"Makoto! Can you get the door? I'm busy right now!" Makoto's mother called out.

"Okay!" Makoto answered and went to the front door with Sekai behind him.

"Should I come?" Sekai asked as she tailed him.

"You should stay back." Makoto said and went to the door and touched the door knob. He opens the door to see a young man about his age. Blue hair and glasses. He was holding a pizza box.

"Here is your pizza you ordered." He said in a calm voice. Sekai looked at the boy. He saw her and smiled at her. Sekai wasn't interested. Makoto payed for the pizza and places it on the kitchen counter. Jojiro leaves and enters the car.

"Did you find Kotonoha?" An older man asked. He was sitting in the drivers seat with his assistant.

"No sir." Jojiro responded to the older man. "Although, I did see another girl." Jojiro said and pushed his glasses up.

"Keep an eye on that other girl Jojiro, she could be useful." The assistant told the teen.

"Hai." He replied, thinking about the girl he saw.

"The pizza's here, Mom!" Makoto called.

"Save me some, I'm still busy!"

The car drove off in the distance as the bluenette served himself a slice of pizza.

"Want some, Sekai?" he asked her.

"Sure." Sekai nodded and Makoto served himself a slice. Sekai and Makoto eat their pizza at the kitchen table together. Sekai turned to face Makoto and forced a smile. "I'm glad things are working out between you and Kotonoha." She said to him.

"Yeah. She's a wonderful girl." Makoto said and smiled.

* * *

 _ ***Back at the beach***_

Kotonoha struggled to keep her smile. Sad that her boyfriend had school work to finish. "Something wrong Kotonoha-chan?" Rena asked her lead vocalist.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Are you disappointed Itou-kun didn't show up?"

"No, I understand that he's busy."

"It's okay Kotonoha. You can still have fun." Yuno smiled at her, while clinging to Yuuki.

The brunet awkwardly smiled.

"Erm, Yuno," he said, "you've been clinging to me since I got here-"

The bassist tightened her grip. "I know." She smiled at him.

"So...can we unpack the instruments now Yan-chan?" Rena asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Finally!" Ayano exclaimed as she stood up. "Um, Taro-Senpai." She averted her eyes from the older boy. "Would you like to watch?"

"Sure." He said with a smile.

They got out their instruments. "The first song is called, Love Can't Wait." Shion told the boys. They each grab a chair and sit down.

"Shion has a guitar solo in it too!" Rena chirped.

"The song might shock you guys." Shion winked at the guys.

As the band got ready to play, For some reason, that was the last word Rena heard in Shion's sentence. She began to lose all sense of feeling as the word echoed throughout her mind. Flashes of a man played before her. He whispered into her ear, "Love is wasteful. Love is cruel and you too will soon find out." The man began to shock Rena with a tazer. Rena's memory ended and fell on the floor unconscious.

"Rena!?" Everyone screamed.

* * *

 ***Back at Makoto's house***

"Thanks again for your help, Sekai," Makoto told the brunette as he closed the book. "I'm sure this'll keep me out of summer school next year."

"R-right," Sekai said slowly. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Makoto laughed. "You've always been such a worry wart. But, then again, that's what makes you a great friend."

Sekai bit her lip as her fingers dug into her palm. She turned around and pushed Makoto onto the bed.

"Sekai-"

"I've had it up to here!" the girl screeched. "It's because of that bitch-" Her hands dug into Makoto's wrists. "-that I've been left alone."

She forced her mouth against his. Makoto was shocked by Sekai's action. He couldn't control himself and embraced her.

"Makoto! Can you please come help me move this!?" Makoto's mother called out, interrupting Sekai and Makoto's kissing. Sekai got off of him.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled out. He turned to look at Sekai.

"Don't ever call Kotonoha that again." He growled. He went downstairs to help his mom.

Sekai glared in the direction he'd run off.

"You, too?" she whispered. "I'm your best friend. How could you do this to me?" In a teary rage, Sekai stormed out of Makoto's house and ran back to her house crying. Little did she know. A guy was watching her.

The guy in question whispered, "I'll help you Sekai-san. I'll help you seek revenge soon." He said and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 3: At The Beach! (Part 2)**

* * *

It had been hours since Rena had passed out. She was lying on the bed, the boys and girls looking at her sleeping. "Do you think she's sick?" Shion asked.

"If she was she would've told us." Ayano said. Rena opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly.

"Oh, thank God," Kotonoha whispered, before saying louder, "You fainted. Are you all right Rena?"

"I'm ok! But I did have a weird dream." Rena replied.

"What was it about?" Asked Yuno.

"I don't know," Rena said as she slowly sat up. "I heard-" Her words were slow. "-a man's voice."

"Was it my voice?" Keiichi asked his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "N-no, it was an older man's voice."

"What did he say?" Kotonoha asked.

"What did he look like?" Shion asked.

"One at a time," Rena replied with her hands up. "I didn't see what he looked like. And his voice, it sounded deep."

"Do you remember what he said to you?" Keiichi asked her.

"He-" Rena held her forehead.

"Rena? Are you ok?" Keiichi walked to her. "Do you not remember what he said?"

"Did he say-" Kotonoha paused mid sentence. "-Yandere?"

"No...but he did mention love." Rena said to lead vocalist.

"Love?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Yes, he said it was cruel and wasteful."

Ayano stood up. "Do you need time to rest? We can practice tomorrow."

"No no...I think I'm well rested. I'm sure it was just a bad dream. I'll be fine." Rena said and smiled at the club president.

"Are you sure?" Keiichi probed as he held her hand. Rena nodded with a big smile on her face.

Keiichi smiled at Rena and hugged her. "That's so sweet!" Yuno smiled at the scene.

Ayano sighed at the hopeless romantic. She turned to Kotonoha and pulled her away from the scene.

"Why would he say Yandere?" she asked.

"Um...I-well...he um." Kotonoha stumbled on her words.

"Are you hiding something Kotonoha?" Ayano whispered in her ear.

"No-...I'm not hiding anything." Kotonoha chuckled nervously.

Ayano glared at her. "I'm keeping my eye on you." After Rena washed up she was ready to play the first song for the boys.

"You sure you're okay?" Yuno asked.

Rena nodded, "I am." She then smiled at Yuno. The girls got to their instruments.

"Hope you guys like it." Kotonoha said. The girls then started to play as Ayano and boys watched on.

Yuuki stared deeply at Yuno as she strum her bass, then turned his gaze to focus on all of the band members as Kotonoha began to sing into the powerless microphone. As the song went on, the boys and Ayano were mesmerized by the music and Kotonoha's voice. Soon, Shion entered her guitar solo. Satoshi watched contently as the green haired beauty played on her instrument.

"Love can't wait for me - and burning deep. Can't wait for me - below your feet. Stars shine through the trees, Below your feet!" Kotonoha sang the final verse as the band finished the song.

As the melody ended, the boys and Ayano were in awe.

"So?" Yuno asked with a smile. "What do you think?"

Yuuki clapped. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you." The girls responded.

"Great practice girls...now you can go play." Ayano said with a smile. Rena squealed as she took Keiichi by the arm.

"Come on, Keiichi-kun, let's go!" she cried as she pulled him out of the room.

"Ready, Yuuki?" Yuno asked her boyfriend as she took his hand.

"Of course," he said with a smile, walking out with her.

"That guitar solo was amazing, Shion." Satoshi smiled as he pets her head. Shion blushed and smiled back at him.

"Thank you," she said. The two head out of the hotel.

"Are you coming with us, Ayano?" Kotonoha asked as she headed for the door with Taro.

Ayano sat in a chair and crossed her legs. "Nah. I told you, the beach isn't my thing.

"But Taro-kun is going." Kotonoha looked at him, then at her club president "What are you going to do? Stay here?"

"I think I'll stay here," Taro said. "You go have fun."

Kotonoha looked at Taro, then glanced briefly at Ayano before nodding. "Okay, see you later." She trotted out the door.

Taro sat next to Ayano. "You've always hated the beach, haven't you?"

"I have." Ayano replied and looked at the older boy.

"Were you impressed with the song earlier?" Taro asked her.

Ayano put down her book. "I wish I was," she said slowly. "I wish it was easy for me to feel something." Taro put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you feel something when you're with me?" he asked her.

The club president looked up at him with a slight smile.

"Something," she said. "It's not much-" She touch the hand that was on her shoulder. "-but I do feel something around you."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not sure." Keeping her lower body on the seat, Ayano's upper body leaned in towards the senior.

"But, even though it's quaint, I like it." Taro smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Who needs the sea when I have a beautiful shell right here?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

Ayano moved closer to him, slowly falling asleep in his warmth.

* * *

 ***At The Beach***

Rena, Yuno and Keiichi were messing in the water as Kotonoha watched them, sitting in the sand. Satoshi and Shion were talking to each other about the song.

Kotonoha stared down at her phone, contemplating whether or not to call Makoto.

"It's already five o'clock," she thought silently. "He should be done by now, right?" Kotonoha decided to call her boyfriend. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, there, princess," a familiar voice said behind the speaker.

"Hello, Itou-kun." The girl smiled, then in higher hopes at hearing her lover's voice. "How's your summer school work going?"

"I just finished it. Sekai helped me finished my homework and then we ate pizza together." His voice trailed slightly as he remembered the events between him and the short haired beauty.

"Itou-kun, did you hear me?"

"Eh?" Makoto cleared his throat.

"I said how's Saoinji-san doing?"

"She's doing fine." He responded

"Oh ok...well Itou-kun you missed me singing earlier."

"Oh, yeah, how's practice going?"

"We've just finished. I'm now outside with my friends.. They're playing in the water."

"Did the boys finally arrive?"

"Yes they did. I wish you were here Itou-kun."

"Me, too."

Sekai came back to Makoto's house to apologize for earlier. She heard him on the phone with Kotonoha and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

She leaned against the door, hearing their conversation. She gripped her heart before running downstairs. Sekai bumped into Makoto's mother.

"Oh Sekai, are you just leaving?" She asked. She paid no mind to her, running out the door crying. "Hope she's alright." Makoto's mother went to her son's room. "Makoto? Did you do something to Sekai?"

Makoto waved his hand at her, signaling her to be quiet.

"Oh, really?" he said to the phone. "Those lucky bastards. I wish I could've heard you."

"Makoto! Off the phone now!"

Makoto sighed. "I've gotta go, honey, my Mom's calling."

"I'm not gonna call you again! Come downstairs this instant!"

"I'm coming! I'll catch you later."

"Bye, Itou-kun." Makoto hung up and walked downstairs to meet his mother. She was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Sekai was crying when she left the house. Did you do something to her?"

"She left hours ago."

"Well, she was still here when I bumped into her earlier." Makoto was quiet. Did she come back, he thought.

"Did you say something to make her cry?"

"No." He shook his head.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Nothing, we just ate a bit of pizza."

"Don't lie. Tell me the truth."

He hesitated. "All we did was eat pizza."

His mother looked at him for a second, then let out a sigh.

"All right. Ask her what she was doing here next time you see her."

"Yes mom." Makoto nodded and headed back to his room.

* * *

 ***Back At The Beach***

Shion yawned as she stretched out her back.

"It's almost eight, you guys want to get something to eat?"

"I would like something to eat." Rena said.

"Me too." Yuno nodded.

"I know this good restaurant under the bridge," Keiichi chimed. "You girls wanna go there?"

"Sure. I am getting hungry. I'll even invite Itou-kun." Kotonoha said and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"He's done with his studies?"

"Yes, he told me earlier."

She held the phone to her ear. Makoto was lying on his bead, deaf to the ringing of his phone right next to him.

"She was crying?" he silently thought to himself. "Did I really hurt her that much?"

Kotonoha puts the phone down. "He's not answering."

"He's probably still busy," Rena said as she took her hand. "Now let's go, I'm hungry." The group headed out to eat.

In a dark room, a man and a woman were talking with one another in the man's office. "When do we start sir?" one asked.

"Like I said before, Shirakawa," the man replied as he sipped his coffee. "Soon. We do not want to rush things." A woman left the office and in came a boy. Jojiro Takajo walked in to speak with the older man.

"Jojiro. Just the boy I wanted to see." The older man turned his chair around to face the teen boy.

"Hello, sir," the boy said blankly.

"Jojiro? You been keeping an eye on that girl?" He asked. "I believe she may be useful."

He nodded. "Yes, sir, I have. She looks promising."

"How should we persuade her? Maybe you could?"

"I don't know. I think the only boy on her mind is Itou."

"Oh? Makoto Itou? The one who is dating Kotonoha Katsura?"

"That's correct sir."

The man crossed his legs and cupped his chin. "Then why don't we make use of Itou-kun?"

"How would we do that sir?"

The man smirked. "I know just the plan." After a few hours, Jojiro headed outside to the Saonji residence. He then proceeded to knock on the door.

Sekai was on her bed, her face in her pillow. She heard the knocking, but didn't know whether or not to answer the door. Jojiro kept knocking. Sekai took a deep sigh and walked to the front door. Maybe it was Itou? Maybe he was going to apologize for what happened earlier today? Sekai reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She sees a teen boy with glasses. She then remembered, he was the one who delivered the pizza.

"Hello Sekai Sainoji. May we talk?" He smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 4: Monday Class & Monday Date.**

* * *

Kotonoha stretched her arms upward as she yawned at her wall. She moved her feet off of her bed, and began to walk towards her bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she put on her school uniform and headed outside. "Summer really flies, doesn't it?" she thought aloud. Kotonoha sees Yuno walk up to her. Yuno ran up to her side.

"Ohayo, Kotonoha."

"Ohayo Yuno."

"Sucks going back to school, eh?"

"No, I like school." Kotonoha smiled. "Shall we walk together to school then?" Kotonoha asked.

"I thought we were already," Yuno said as she put her arm around her classmate. The two club members walk to school together and soon met up with Shion and Rena. After almost half an hour, the two finally reached their destination where Shion and Rena were waiting by the school.

"See you two finally made it," Shion said proudly. "We were getting worried."

"Gomen ne," Kotonoha sheepishly stated. "I overslept a little."

"That's okay. Now let's get this school day over with." Shion said. The school day ended quite quickly. The girls were in the clubroom, drinking tea and eating some cupcakes Ayano brought over.

"Ok Girls. It's time you practice. Got a big day this Friday." Ayano stated.

"Why?" Rena asked, biting into a cupcake. "What's this Friday?"

Ayano sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You four will be playing two songs for the freshmen class." There was a knock on the door. "Yes? Come in." The door opened to reveal Sekai.

"Hello Sekai!" Rena chirped.

"Hi girls. I came here to watch you play." Sekai said with a smile.

"Would you want some tea first?" Shion asked the brunette.

"No, thanks, I'm good." She responded.

"Okay then. You girls ready to practice?" Ayano asked her club members.

"I've been ready!" Rena smiled. After they finished their tea, Yandere stood up next to their instruments.

"Ready girls?" Kotonoha asked.

With a nod, Rena beat the drumsticks together. "One, two, three, four!" The girls played 'Love Can't Wait'. Sekai seemed like a frozen statue as the music played. The only movement was the twitching of her left eye, which went unnoticed by Yandere. Soon, Shion entered her guitar solo. Not even the brilliant solo seemed to faze the brunette as she blankly watched with a painted and fake smile. Kotonoha entered the final verse and the band finishes the song.

"How was it Sekai?" Kotonoha asked her.

Sekai clapped. It was as if she were programmed to go through the necessary steps when someone performs for you.

"You girls were great."

"Thank you Sekai!" Rena smiled.

Ayano stared at Sekai, sensing her lack of emotion. "Saoinji-san, are you feeling all right?"

Sekai turned to Ayano, still wearing the glassy, robotic smile. "Yes, Aishi, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem...tense." Ayano answered.

"What're you talking about, Ayano?" Rena turned her head. "She looks just fine to me."

"Nevermind...I'm sure it was nothing." Sekai stood up, bowing slightly.

"You were very good, Kotonoha," she said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you Sekai." Kotonoha smiled at her. Once she left, it was as if her presence lingered behind.

"What now Yan-chan?" Rena asked the club president.

"You girls keep practicing, I'm going to go have a word with Saonji-san." Ayano replied.

Rena scratched her head and asked, "Why?"

"That's none of your business," Ayano stated as she excited the room. She found Sekai walking down the stairs. "Saonji-san," she called.

The younger girl stopped, and slowly turned to face the raven, still wearing the programmed smile. "Yes?"

Ayano looked at Sekai dead in the eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I do have something to tell you." Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"I really did enjoy Kotonoha's singing. She sings like an angel." Sekai winked at Ayano.

Ayano frowned. "Other than that."

"What do you mean Ayano?"

"I know the sense of fake emotion. It's something I have to force myself to emit everyday. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me Ayano."

Ayano backed her against the wall, Sekai still having the robotic expression. "I'm not an idiot. What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing is wrong with me Ayano."

Ayano lowered her hands. "I must applaud you, Saonji-san." An emotionless voice played from her lips. "Aside from Taro-Senpai, you're the only one to make me feel an actual emotion." She stared Sekai dead in the eye. "Annoyance."

"Annoyance?" Sekai raised an eyebrow.

"Your constant denial, your refusal to admit you feel no emotions. I now know how annoying it must be for my father."

"Well this was a good time talking to you." Sekai smiled and was about to walk away from Ayano-when she grabbed her by the wrist.

"Do not make me show any more emotion." While the two were still talking, Yandere finished practicing and took a break by drinking more tea and finishing the cupcakes.

"You did a good job with the tea and cupcakes today, Shion," Kotonoha happily said as she bit into one of the pastries.

"She sure did! It's so yummy!" Rena licked her lips clean.

"Girls, stop it." The greenette waved her left hand as she rubbed the back of her head. Ayano entered inside the club room as she took a heavy sigh.

"Yan-chan? You okay?" Rena asked. "Would you like a cupcake?"

"No thanks." Ayano said bluntly as she took a seat at the table.

"What did you talk about with Sekai?" Kotonoha asked club president.

Ayano sat down, crossing her legs and arms. "It's none of your business."

"Aw!" Rena whined.

"I'm sorry, I know Sekai can be a bit annoying sometimes," Kotonoha apologized as she bowed her head.

Ayano rolled her eyes. "She's such a pain in the ass." Yuno seemed petrified midway through Ayano's sentence. Flashes of a dark room played before her eyes, as a numbness coursed through her veins.

"Do you feel it?" a voice asked. "Do you feel pain?" Yuno then screamed in pain.

"Yuno-" Kotonoha took a step back as the pinkette fell next to her feet.

"Yuno-chan!" Rena cried.

When Yuno opened her eyes, she found herself in the nursery. "Where am I?" She asked herself and sat up.

"Are you all right?" a nurse asked. "You've been asleep for half an hour."

"My head hurts a little."

"It's a good thing your friends got you here when they did." Said the nurse.

"I guess so." Yuno said and laid back down. What was that, though, she thought. "Can I go now?" Yuno asked the nurse.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you, miss," the teenager said as she stood up.

As she walked down the hall, she found the rest of Yandere waiting worriedly in the hallway. "Yuno-chan!" Rena cried as she tightly hugged her.

Ayano walked up to Yuno and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I think I'm okay."

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" Shion asked.

"I think I-" Yuno paused. "-had a dream."

"A dream about Yuuki?" Kotonoha asked.

"Hmm? Yuuki? I wish. I-" She put her hand to her forehead. "-I heard a voice. And I felt pain."

"Whose voice was it?" Ayano asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to go home Yuno? We can tell you might not want to practice." Kotonoha suggested.

"It's almost time for us to go home, anyway," Ayano stated as she walked away. "Get a good night's rest, Gasai."

"I almost forgot. Makoto and I are suppose to eat together tonight." Kotonoha remembered.

"Okay, we'll see you later, Kotonoha," Shion answered as she walked out with Yuno.

At around 5:30, Kotonoha found Makoto standing in front of a restaurant, looking around nervously.

"Hi, Itou-kun!" she called, earning a flustered look. "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

"You didn't." The couple entered the restaurant, and took a seat at a two chair table. "Do you know what you're getting, Itou-kun?"

A robotic stare was gazing at them from behind the glass.

"Not at all. I think I'll get a burger."

"Okay, I guess I'll get a burger, too, then."

The door opened, as footsteps came in closer to them. Makoto looked up from his menu to see Sekai.

"Hi, Sekai!" he called. "Nice seeing you here."

"Hello, you two."

There was an unnatural sense in Sekai's voice, as if she were on a stage performing her lines.

"Are you eating here too?" Kotonoha asked her.

Sekai pulled up a chair and sat at their table. "Sure, I might as well."

"Itou-kun and I are getting burgers. What do you think you want?"

"I'll get a burger as well."

A waitress walked up to the table.

"Hello, I'm Mamushi, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I think we're ready to order," Makoto said.

"Okay, what will you be having this evening?"

"Burgers for all around." The lad handed her the two menus.

"I'd like cheese on mine."

"All right, your food will be right out." Once the waitress left the table, Kotonoha turned to Sekai.

"How are you doing, Saonji-san?"

The forcefulness in Sekai's tone seemed to dim. "I'm just fine. How about you two?"

"We're doing very well." Makoto smiled at Kotonoha.

Sekai unoticingly lost her smile. "That's great."

"Sekai I wanted to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Makoto.

"Hmm?" Kotonoha perked her head up. "What happened?"

"Uh, you don't need to know-"

"It's fine," Sekai said. Any fake emotion she was emitting had ceased. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

Kotonoha quickly tried to change the subject. "So, Itou-kun, how's summer school coming along?"

"I finished most of it, thanks to Sekai." Makoto said.

"Really? Thanks for helping him, Saonji-san." Sekai stared at the table in silence. "Saonji-san?"

"Yes?" Sekai looked up.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't seem aware she wasn't smiling. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry about me guys." Said Sekai. The door opened. Jojiro entered the building, earning Sekai's attention.

"Excuse me, I have to go," she said quickly as she stood up and left.

"Wai- Sekai?"

"What about your dinner?" Kotonoha asked her.

"You can have it." She was already out the door.

Jojiro left after Sekai. "Wait a second," Makoto pondered. "That guy delivered a pizza to my house."

"What guy Itou-kun?"

Makoto pointed to the door. "The guy who just went after Sekai."

After a moment of silence, Kotonoha stood up. "Maybe I should go make sure they're okay. Save my food for me, okay?"

"Okay." Makoto nodded. Kotonoha made her way outside to see the two talking.

"Hello, Jojiro-san," Sekai said to the stranger. "It's nice seeing you again."

"It's nice to see you too Sekai-san." Jojiro said to her.

Kotonoha hid from behind a trash can. "Who is this guy?" She thought aloud.

"What are you doing here?" Sekai asked Jojiro.

"I'm sorry Sekai-san. I just wanted to make sure if you're ok."

"I don't think I'll ever be 'okay' after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday? Please tell me, I can help."

She glared at him. "I hate you. Leave me alone."

"Do you not remember talk we had yesterday?" Jojiro asked, as he pushed his glasses up.

Sekai was quiet for a moment. "I remember."

"Good girl." Jojiro smiled.

Sekai scoffed. "Leave me alone." Jojiro kept his cool. He chuckled.

"Makoto will never be with you...unless you get rid of Kotonoha. She's the one who took him away from you. Together, we can change that. Or maybe we could go with Bacchus's idea." Jojiro smirked.

Sekai turned to him. "Meet me at my place. We'll discuss our actions there." Kotonoha's eyes widen in shock. Too many questions were flooding her mind.

In a panic, she ran back to the restaurant.

"Kotonoha. Your food is getting cold." Makoto said to her.

"Itou-kun!" Kotonoha nearly fell over the table. "It's Sekai!"

"What about her?"

She was yelling. "I think she's plotting to kill me!" Kotonoha yelled.

"Eh!?" All the people in the restaurant looked at the scene. Makoto took her by the hand. "Let's step outside." Once they stepped outside, Makoto held both of her shoulders and stared her in the eye. "What did she say?"

"She-she said...that she was planning on killing me...and they mentioned this Bacchus."

"Who is Bacchus?"

"I don't know."

Makoto looked down, then took her by the hand. "Come on, let's go find Sekai."

"She should be at her house." Kotonoha told Makoto.

After a few minutes, the couple reached the Saionji residence. "Should we enter?"

"I-"

"It's nice seeing you here, Jojiro-kun," Sekai said from behind a slightly open window.

Kotonoha and Makoto ducked underneath.

"Right. Your home is lovely Sekai-chan."

"What did you need to talk to me about? Is it about yesterday?" Sekai asked.

"Yes. The second option. Eliminate Makoto Itou. Leave Kotonoha to suffer in her own tears. Would that be better than killing her and letting Makoto live?"

"I'd never do that to Makoto."

"So you agree with killing Kotonoha? Of course we need her and the others for Bacchus's plan."

Sekai sat down, her hand against her forehead. "This can wait, can it?"

"I know," Jojiro said as he sat next to her. "Bacchus doesn't want us to rush things." He held her hand, and they made eye contact. "But, you have to know you can't avoid it."

"What happens after all this is finished?" Sekai looked away blushing slightly.

"Then you can finally have Makoto. He'll never know."

"Thank you Jojiro-kun." Sekai said with a slight blush.

Kotonoha's eyes were wide. "What do we do, Itou-kun?"

"Should we tell the others? Would they believe us?"

Kotonoha quickly stood and began to flee. "We have to call the police." Makoto ran after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 5: The Meet With John Bacchus.**

* * *

Shion and Rena were sitting across from each other at a fast food restaurant. "Shion-chan? I was afraid today with Yuno Gasai. I hope she isn't getting sick."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Shion said while putting a french fry in her mouth.

"Okay...say how's your sister doing Shion?" Rena asked and took a sip of her soda.

"Mion's doing good. I think. We haven't really spoken in a while."

"Why haven't you spoken to her? Is it because she's busy with her band?"

Shion put down her burger. "Yeah," she said, "sure."

"So who is the better guitar player? You or Mion?"

Shion forced a laugh. "Me, duh."

"You're right. You got that awesome guitar solo in 'Love Can't Wait'. I was wondering have you ever sung before Shion? I overheard that Kotonoha wanted to give you a spotlight on vocals."

"Eh." Shion crossed her legs. "I took lessons for like, a month, then I quit."

"Oh ok." Rena looked out the window to see cops driving with their sirens on. "I wonder what happened this time."

"I don't know, and I don't care," the greenette scoffed as she stood up with her purse. "Let's go."

"Okay," Rena said as she stuffed the burger in her mouth. Little did they know the cars were heading to the house of one of their friends.

Yuno looked out her window to see the police cars speeding. "I wonder what happened." There was a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled to see her band members. "Hi, girls."

"Hi Yuno-chan!" Rena chirped and hugged Yuno.

"What are you girls doing here?" Yuno asked.

"Shion wanted us to come over and practice." Rena answered.

"Where is Kotonoha? Should we practice without her?"

Kotonoha came running into the house, bumping into Shion. "Kotonoha?"

"Kotonoha-chan! Are you ready to practice?" Rena smiled at the vocalist.

"Girls, S-Sekai-"

"Hold on Kotonoha, slow down and calm down. Now what about Sekai?" Shion grabbed Kotonoha by her shoulders.

Sekai-" Kotonoha paused between gasps. "-is plotting to kill me."

"What!?" The girls gasped.

"She's with this guy too. His name is Jojiro."

Shion pointed to the window. "Are you the one who called the police!?"

"I had to! I had no choice!" She put her hand to her forehead. "Itou-kun is with the police."

"Should we go?" Rena looked at Shion. "And save practice for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Yuno answered. "Makoto-san needs to know Kotonoha's all right." In a rush, the girls headed to the police station holding Makoto.

They found him in the questioning room. Kotonoha ran in, wrapping her arms around him. "Itou-kun, are you all right?" she hastily cried.

"I'm fine, honey," Makoto soothingly said as he pat her back.

"Is Sekai here?" Shion asked.

"They couldn't find her, she was gone from her house when they finally arrived."

"What do we do?" Rena asked.

Kotonoha slowly stood up. "There's only one sensible thing to do. Wait until the police find her."

"So we stay here then?" Yuno asked.

"No, Sekai's after me. You girls should go home."

"No way Kotonoha! We are your friends and bandmates. We won't let you fight this alone!" Shion yelled.

"You said it yourself." Kotonoha stood up angrily. "You're my friends. I'm not letting you get in danger for my sake."

Makoto stood up next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Girls, it'll be fine. I'm with her."

"Okay, but please don't get hurt," Rena pouted.

Kotonoha held her boyfriend's hand. "We won't. You be safe, too, okay?"

"Right," Yuno said with a nod. "Let's hope they find Sekai soon. Good luck, you two."

She and the others headed for the door. Rena waved before stepping out.

"How long do you think it'll take for the cops to find her?" Kotonoha asked when they left.

"I don't know." Makoto replied. Kotonoha buried her face into his chest.

Under the ground in a tunnel connected to the Saoinji residence, Sekai and Jojiro were walking with a light illuminating the dark path in front of them. "Jojiro-kun? Who is this Bacchus guy?"

"He's going to help you kill Kotonoha."

"And what about her friends?"

"They'll suffer the same fate soon enough." Sekai nodded and soon the two found a hideout inside the wall to the underground tunnel that was opened by Jojiro pulling a lever.

The two entered inside. "Bacchus-san!" Jojiro called. "I'm here, I brought Sekai!"

"Come to my office!" He yelled out.

Jojiro took the teen by the hand. "Let's go."

Sekai blushed slightly. The two entered Bacchus's office. "Hello sir. I have brought Sekai as you requested." Jojiro said and bowed down to the older man.

"H-hi, sir," Sekai said, bowing slightly. Bacchus turns his chair to see the brunette.

"Hello Sekai, I am John Bacchus. Please, take a seat. I am happy you arrived."

The brunette sat down next to Jojiro. "What's the next step in the plan?"

"I have not spoke to Shirakawa about it yet, but I am interested in those girls for more experiments."

"Then you'd better get them quickly before they start to remember," Jojiro added.

"They won't remember everything," Bacchus said. "Sekai, how well do you know Kotonoha Katsura?"

Sekai looked down. "I've known her since first grade," she explained slowly. "I've been putting aside all of my desires just to make her happy for as long as I can remember."

"And what about Makoto Itou? How do you feel about him?"

"I met him when I first started high school," Sekai continued, "and the first moment I saw him, I knew I was in love." She gripped her skirt. "Kotonoha obviously could see the good in him, too. I've been pushing aside how I feel for her for too long." She looked up at Bacchus, her narrowed eyes slowly flooding. "And I'm tired of it!"

"What do you wish to do? Tell me everything."

"I-" A pause. "-I want to kill Kotonoha. With my own hands."

"I'm sure her friends wouldn't like that."

Sekai stood up. "Does it look like I care!?"

"Sekai-" Jojiro was cut by an angry Sekai.

"I want her dead!"

"Sekai, calm down. You will get your wish, in the meantime. Make yourself at home here. I have a room you can use for the night. Jojiro will show you around the place." Said Bacchus as he sipped his tea.

Jojiro stood up next to Sekai. "Yes, sir." He turned to face her. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

"Be good to her Jojiro." Bacchus chuckled.

Sekai slowly walked behind Jojiro, her head angrily hung. "So Sekai, what do you think of John Bacchus?" Jojiro asked as he and Sekai walked passed Shirakawa, who was heading into Bacchus's office.

"He seems nice, I guess."

"Well he is the one who started this entire thing after all." Jojiro said and opened the room that Sekai was going to stay for the night. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you, Jojiro-kun." Sekai said and entered the room.

She closed the door behind her, Jojiro still outside. Exhausted, she fell back first on the small bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. "I guess they want me to lure Kotonoha here before I kill her."

She sat up on the end of the bed. "Fine, then." Then she thought of Jijiro. Was he someone she could trust, she wondered. Jojiro knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Jojiro slowly came in. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I've only been here ten minutes, I don't know what you want from me."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a later dinner with me. Shirakawa brought food she and her husband made together. I believe her husband is coming in the morning. We can stay at their house and be away from the cops."

Sekai stood up and walked over to him. "Sure," she said, taking him by the arm. "Let's be off then." Jojiro smiled at Sekai. He walked Sekai to the kitchen area where Shirakawa was reheating the food.

"Hold on you two. I'm heating up Bacchus's food first." She said. "Feel free to grab a seat already. This won't take long." Shirakawa smiled and took out Bacchus's food from the microwave.

"We can heat up yours next," Jijiro said to Sekai. After a moment of silence, Sekai looked up at the raven.

"Jojiro-kun, do you mind if I ask who you are?"

"Not at all, you can ask me anything."

"Well, what's your last name? Why do you work for Bacchus-san?"

"My last name is Takajo. Why I work for Bacchus is a secret."

There was a pause. "My last name is Saionji."

"That's a sweet last name you have." Jojiro smiled, causing Sekai to blush slightly and look away.

"I'll be right back guys. Gonna give the boss his meal." Shirakawa said and took the plate of food and went out of the kitchen and to Bacchus's office.

Sekai turned back to Jojiro. "Do you have any family?"

"I have parents, but they work overseas."

Back at the police station, Makoto and Kotonoha were sitting against the wall, Kotonoha resting on Makoto's shoulder while he patted her head.

"I wonder if my friends will be all right," Kotonoha said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They are here for you Kotonoha." Makoto said and hugged his girlfriend.

The brunette reached for his hand. "Let's pray she gets caught soon."

"Right." Makoto nodded and kissed Kotonoha on the lips. "Do we have to stay here?"

"Well, the police should tell us when we're free to go." A police officer came inside, to tell the couple some news.

"We can't find the girl." He said. "But we will keep looking. You two get some sleep. We will resume tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Kotonoha answered. Kotonoha took Makoto's hand and the couple walked out of the station.

* * *

At six o' clock in the morning that day, Sekai and Jojiro were exiting through an entry leading to the dark sky. "How long until Fumito-san gets here?"

"It shouldn't take that long."

"Okay." Sekai looked at Jojiro. She had to admit, he was pretty handsome.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you before I go," she said as she took a step closer to him. "Do you have any loved ones?"

"Family loved ones?"

"Any kind of loved ones."

"Just my parents."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Are you a friend? Then yes." For the first time in days, Sekai felt herself smile. Right as she opened her mouth to respond, a car came into view.

"Are you two ready?" Fumito asked after he rolled down the window.

"We are," Jojiro answered as he opened the door for Sekai. The two got in the car and Fumito drove away.

"How have you two been?"

"Don't try to make small talk," Jojiro snapped. "Just get us there."

"Ok. No need to snap."

Jojiro held Sekai's hand. "Sekai-san," he said, "you will be the one to kill Kotonoha Katsura. You can't hesitate for a second."

Sekai stared down at his hand, then formed a grip around it. "Right."


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 6: The Second Song.**

* * *

The next day came and the girls arrived at school. The girls met with each other and talked about canceling the performance for the freshman class this Friday with Ms Yamanaka. **  
**

"I shouldn't even be at school under these circumstances, much less performing at a concert."

"You're right Kotonoha. But we are here for you." Ayano said.

"I've heard the news," a voice said as it approached them.

"Yamanaka-sensei."

"We're canceling the concert all together."

"Aw! But I really wanted to play!" Rena whined. She sighed and smiled at Kotonoha. "But, it's for your own good."

"Maybe next time we can play Rena." Shion smiled at her.

* * *

 ***Back with Sekai and Jojiro***

Sekai and Jojiro had arrived at their destination. "Thank you for bringing us here Fumito-san." Sekai thanked the older man. The bluenette opened the door for Sekai.

"No problem guys. Make yourself at home." Fumito smiled as he locked the car. Sekai stepped out, looking up at the building.

"You have a nice house sir." Sekai said.

Jojiro opened the door. "After you."

"Thank you Jojiro-kun." Sekai smiled at him.

The inside of the house was humble and quaint, seeming as if Jojiro had lived alone for several years. "I'll show you to your room." He said to Sekai.

"Is this place big enough for another room?"

"Why yes it is. I'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom. Yours is upstairs." Jojiro said.

Sekai pointed to herself. "I'm sleeping in your bed?"

"This isn't my house. Although I do stay a couple of nights with Fumito and Shirakawa. And that room is very comfy."

"This isn't your house? Then where do you live?"

"I live by myself in an apartment." He motioned her to follow him upstairs. Sekai followed. They entered into a small room with a closet and a bed. "The bathroom is down the hall."

"This room looks nice." Sekai said and sat on the soft bed.

"Just-" Jojiro blushed. "-remember to knock if you need to use the bath. We don't have a shower."

"Okay. No problem." Sekai smiled, causing Jojiro to blush even more.

He turned around. "Enjoy your stay. We'll be after Katsura tomorrow."

"Can't wait to get my hands on her. She deserves this."

Jojiro smiled. "Indeed she does."

* * *

 ***Back at the high school***

Yandere was sitting in the club room silently. Gazes were passed on from each other, but not a single word was exchanged.

Ayano sighed. "We'll be fine! The teachers are still here, we can practice if we want."

"Ok! Kotonoha? Did you want Shion to sing the second song?" Rena asked her.

"Yes, she can." Kotonoha gripped her skirt. "I'm not in the best position to sing right now."

"Well, do you have the lyrics?" Shion asked. She was handed a sheet of paper. Shion read the lyrics. "This is nice."

"Thank you. They took a long time to come up with."

"Shall we get started?" Yuno asked.

With a nod from Shion, the girls stood up next to their instruments as Kotonoha and Ayano watched from the couch. The girls played the new song as Shion was on lead vocals. Kotonoha watched longingly as Shion sang the song she wrote. She smiled, nodding her head back and forth to the melody. She enjoyed Shion adding in a raspy voice for the song, giving it some more feeling. Ayano nodded her head as she approved Shion on vocals. Once the song was over, she and Ayano applauded.

"You sounded wonderful Shion." Kotonoha smiled.

Shion bowed. "Why, thank you."

"And I thought you hated singing Shion." Ayano smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but my sister made me give it a try." Shion chuckled.

"So now what do we do?" Rena asked.

"I want you to keep practicing until you drop," the president answered proudly, smiling widely.

"Drop dead?" Rena tilted her head.

"Yes, drop dead. Now play the next song!"

"But Kotonoha sings 'Love Can't Wait'." Rena said. Ayano looked back at Kotonoha, who stood up once she felt eyes on her.

"I'm okay. Really." She paused. "You said so yourself, Aishi-san, no one can touch me here."

"Then are you going to sing this one?" Shion asked.

Kotonoha took the mic. "I always go first."

Shion felt her heart stop. Her guitar fell to the ground as Shion had a vision.

Mion was in front of her, choking from the tight rope around her neck. "First come," said a voice behind Shion, "first serve." The voice then chuckled.

"Shion-chan!" a voice rang. Shion slowly opened her eyes. She was on the floor, Rena on top of her.

"Rena?"

"Phew. Thank goodness you're all right." Rena smiled.

"What happened?" Kotonoha asked.

"I just had this vision play in my head. I saw my sister being chocked. And this guy talk to me. I didn't see him." There was silence.

Ayano sighed. "It must've just been a dream."

"But it felt so real though." Shion shook her head.

"Let's-" Ayano stuttered. "-let's take a break."

"I'll make the tea!" Rena chirped.

"You sure you're all right?" Ayano asked, as she folded her arms.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shion answered.

"Girls, do you ever wonder why we are getting these weird dreams?" Rena asked out of the blue. Everyone turned to face her. "I mean, haven't we all gotten that voice? Are these dreams connecting us or something?"

"They-" Ayano paused. "-I don't know."

"Have you had a dream like that Yan-chan?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well can we forget about them? I'm sure they are just dreams and nothing more." Kotonoha smiled.

"I don't know," said Shion. "If it were just one or two of us, I'd agree, but it's been all of us except Ayano."

"But don't we all have that one question? 'Who is this man speaking to us?'" Rena tilted her head. Silence loomed over the band, as no one had the proper answer.

"Why don't you girls go and hang out with your boys. Get your mind off things." Ayano suggested.

"Well," Shion said, "I guess I did work until I dropped."

"Are we done then?" Kotonoha asked Ayano.

"Yes, go have a break."

"Thank you." Kotonoha smiled and hugged Ayano.

Once they left, Ayano sat on the couch, looking out the window.

"I wonder," she thought aloud, "if I'm next." Ayano went downstairs and saw Ms Yamanaka grading papers in faculty room.

"Sensei," she called, earning her attention, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Ayano, was is it?" Yamanaka asked as she turned to face the teen.

"It's about my band mates."

"Something wrong? Are you having a fight with them?"

"No-" She sat down next to the teacher. "-they've been having these weird dreams."

* * *

 ***With Yandere***

Kotonoha, Shion, Yuno and Rena were waiting for their boyfriends to arrive. They had been waiting for a while at a fast food place. Yuno could not stop texting Yuuki.

"How does Amano-kun not get tired of you?" Shion teased.

"What are you talking about? Yuuki loves me." Yuno giggled.

"I never get tired of Keiichi." Rena smiled.

"Of course you don't."

Yuuki arrived first, with Satoshi behind him. "Hey girls. Keiichi and Makoto are running a bit late, but they'll be here shortly." Satoshi said to the four.

"Oh ok." Kotonoha said and closed her phone. "You wanna go ahead and order something?"

"Sure." Yuuki said and took Yuno's hand.

Kotonoha sighed, looking back out at the sky. "Do you think Saionji-san is out there?"

"Maybe. Just get her off your mind for today. Hang out with us and enjoy yourself." Shion said and pat her back.

Kotonoha was quiet, then forced a smile. "All right."

"Makoto is almost here. He just sent me a text." Said Satoshi.

Kotonoha felt her smile widen. "What'd he say?"

"He's just about here. Actually." Satoshi replied.

"Okay. I'll go ahead and order his favorite burger, then." Kotonoha went inside with the others.

* * *

 ***Back With Sekai And Jojiro***

Jojiro had taken Sekai to a nice restaurant. He wanted to know Sekai better, as a person. "I hope you don't mind, but I really want to get to know you better Sekai."

Sekai locked eyes with him. "Well, I'm afraid there's not much to tell."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

Sekai looked at the floor. "Anything I was ever interested in," she began, "I've had to give up to keep Kotonoha's friendship."

Jojiro raised an eyebrow. "Why would you give up so much for her?"

"I don't know." Sekai rested her chin in her hand. "Maybe because I thought it was always the right thing to do."

"I see. Is it true, that you got Makoto and Kotonoha together?"

"Yes, it is. I love him, but-" She didn't finish.

"I don't understand. Why did you give up on Makoto and give him to Kotonoha?"

"I'm used to giving up everything I've ever wanted for her, because I thought it was the right thing to do. Because I thought it'd keep her friendship."

"I understand now. But you still wish to end Kotonoha's life, yes?" Sekai nodded. "But Makoto would be very upset. How could he love you after you do something like that?" Jojiro said and saw a text from Bacchus, about a certain girl. He looked at it and asked a question. He then looked back at Sekai.

"Who says he has to know?"

"Ah. Good one." Jojiro smiled.

"Thank you again for-" She gasped. Kotonoha was right behind Jojiro. Kotonoha slowly backed away, gawking in fear at the sight of the brunette. "K-Kotonoha?" Sekai asked nervously.

The long haired raven bolted past them. "Everyone!" she cried. People looked as Kotonoha kept running back to her big table.

"What's the matter Kotonoha?" Shion asked, as Satoshi had an arm around her shoulder.

Kotonoha nearly fell over the table. "Sekai- Sekai is-" Her sentence was chopped between gasps of fear.

"Is Sekai here?" Rena asked.

Ayano stood up, taking Kotonoha by the hand and hurrying to the door. "Senpai, call the police."

"Already on it." Taro said and dialed the number.

"Don't worry, Katsura, this will be over soon." Ayano said.

"What do we do Satoshi?" Shion asked the blonde boy.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"Sekai...we have to leave. The cops are going to be called." Jojiro warned Sekai. She nodded.

"How does she know I'm a threat?" Jojiro shrugged. "She must have heard us somewhere."

"The cops will find her soon, Kotonoha, don't worry." Ayano told Kotonoha. The two were already crossing the street. Sekai and Jojiro headed to an alleyway.

Jojiro opened the door on the ground. "After you." Sekai went down first, Jojiro followed. The police finally arrived.

They burst down the door, earning several glances from the customers.

"What's going on!?" a waiter at the conter cried.

"There's a murderer in here, everyone put your hands behind your head." Said the male officer.

"Do not move!" Ordered a female officer, "Let us do our job."

"Rena stay here!" Keiichi yelled as Rena went to go see what the police were doing.

"I'll be right back." Rena said. She saw police officers walking around the restaurant. One of them saw Rena.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on." Rena replied. The guards look at one another then back at Rena. What were they going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 7: The Capturing!**

* * *

The police finally arrived. They burst down the door, earning several glances from the customers.

"What's going on!?" a waiter at the counter cried.

"There's a murderer in here, everyone put your hands behind your head." Said the male officer.

"Do not move!" Ordered a female officer, "Let us do our job."

"Rena stay here!" Keiichi yelled as Rena went to go see what the police were doing.

"I'll be right back." Rena said. She saw police officers walking around the restaurant. One of them saw Rena.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to see what was going on." Rena replied. The guards look at one another then back at Rena. What were they going to do?

"Let's take her in." Said one officer. Two of them walked up to her and Rena backed away.

"You need to come with us girl." Said one officer.

"Why?" Rena asked.

He took her by the wrist. "Because the culprit could find you if you're not secure."

"What about my friends?" She asked him.

"The police inside will help them." Rena nodded and went with the cops. She got in the car and the police got in as well. They drive off.

"Are you taking me to the station?" Rena asked.

"We are."

"Thank you officers." Rena smiled. Once the car passed the station, Rena got confused. "Um, we passed the station."

"The one we're going to is more downtown."

"Oh ok." Rena said. The rest of Yandere had exited the restaurant.

"What do we do Ayano?" Yuno asked.

"I don't know. Has anyone seen Rena?" Ayano asked.

"She went outside to see the police," Satoshi answered.

"Why isn't she with us?" Ayano growled.

"I-I didn't stop her." Satoshi said.

"Keiichi? When was the last time you saw Rena? Did you see her leave the restaurant?" Ayano asked the teen.

"No, I didn't." He responded.

Rena got into the building. "Are my friends here?"

One of the officers smirked. "Bacchus-san!" he called. "We brought one of the girls!"

"Excellent. Who did you bring?" He asked. Rena turned around.

"Rena Ryuugu. It's nice to see you again." Bacchus said, as he approached Rena.

"Who are you?" Rena asked.

"I am John Bacchus." He introduced himself.

Rena took a step back. Where had she heard that voice before, she wondered.

"Don't be afraid. I am here to protect you from that murder." Bacchus smirked.

Rena turned back around, fear building up inside her, as the men she thought were cops blocked her path.

"Didn't you hear him? He's going to protect you?"

"Get away from me! Keiichi-kun-" A cop grabbed Rena and handcuffed her.

"You'll be safe in my hands Rena. Trust me."

Rena struggled. "Let go of me, you creep!" she cried.

"Take her to the prison cell." Bacchus ordered. Bacchus heard the doors open and in came, Jojiro with Sekai. "Welcome back, you two," he greeted the teens.

"S-Sekai?" Rena whispered.

"Hi Rena." Sekai waved at her.

"What're you doing here? Help m-"

"Come with me, Sekai," Jojiro interrupted, "I think Bacchus-san and Ryuuguu-san need to be alone." Sekai nodded and held Jojiro's hand. The two walked into his office.

"Rena, I'm very glad to see you again. You don't remember me do you?" Bacchus smirked and touched her face.

"Remember you?"

"That's right, because I remember you. You like cute things and always want to take them home right?" Rena was silent.

"I also know that you are a drummer. You see Rena, I know everything about you." Bacchus chuckled.

Rena's eyes were wide with fear. She tried to run, but the henchmen kept her in place.

"Let go of me!" she cried at the top of her lungs. The officer kneed Rena in the back.

"Be quiet!" He yelled out.

"Take her away, I will speak to her later." Bacchus smirked. Rena held her breath.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rena asked, forming tears in her eyes.

"You'll see," one of the men sneered. Bacchus smirked as the cops took Rena away. He went to his office to have a talk with Sekai and Jojiro.

"How is Saoinji-san enjoying herself?" he asked as he entered.

"She is enjoying herself very well." Jojiro answered.

"Yes, I am. I apologize if Rena caused you any problems."

"No, she didn't. And she won't either." Bacchus smirked. "I will be talking to her later. You two may speak with her after I am done."

"Yes, sir." Sekai and Jojiro said in unison.

"Also, if she misbehaves, you two have the right to punish her."

Sekai smiled. "I understand."

"What should we do sir?" Jojiro asked. "Rena's friend will be worried and will most likely search for her."

"Jojiro is right Bacchus-san."

"Just keep her here until further's notice." Bacchus replied. "You may also visit her too with me if you like."

There was a pause. "No, that's fine." Said Sekai.

"Ok, you two have fun. I'll be with Rena shortly." Bacchus said as he walked out of his office.

"Bye sir." Sekai waved. Meanwhile, the others had headed to the police station to ask if they'd seen Rena.

"No we haven't seen her." Said the officer.

"Please help us look for her. I think she's gone missing." Kotonoha begged.

"Yeah, Rena is not even home." Shion said.

"We'll keep an eye open," one of the cops replied. "As for you, Katsura-san, you should stay in doors until Saionji is found."

"Yes, sir."

"I guess we're gonna have to cut back on practicing huh?" Yuno asked.

Ayano slowly nodded.

"Shall we look for Rena ourselves?" Shion asked the club leader.

"No, that's the police's job." She replied.

"I don't care! She's our friend and we deserve to help find her!" Shion snapped.

"Calm down Shion, we will figure something out." Kotonoha put a hand on Shion's shoulder. Shion pushed it off of her with a scoff. She angrily leaves the building.

"Ayano? What do we do? Would Shion be in danger if she went out by herself to look for Rena?" Yuno asked her. Ayano took a sigh and folded her arms.

"She'll be fine."

"Ayano!" Kotonoha gasped and said, "what if Shion gets captured next!?"

Shion was mumbling to herself as she walked the dark streets. She saw two people walking towards her.

"Are you lost?" The man asked.

"No, I'm just looking for my friend, she's gone missing." Shion answered.

"Oh?" he said. "What does she look like?"

"Orange hair, blue eyes, short. Her name is Rena Ryuuguu."

"I see. We don't know a Rena, sorry." Said the female.

"Thank you anyway," Shion said before turning around to leave.

The man smirked.

"Wait, maybe we could help look for Rena with you." The female suggested, grabbing Shion's attention. She stopped herself and turned her head to face the woman and man.

"I'm sure I can handle my own, but thank you for the offer." Shion turned her back and began to walk away from the two.

"Wait," the man said as he took her wrist, "what if you get lost, too?"

"Get away from me!" Shion snapped.

The stranger pulled him towards her, smiling. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No way!" Shion said and slapped the man's hand off of her own hand.

The woman grabbed her from behind. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Shion Sonozaki."

Shion turned her head. "Who the hell are you two fuckers?"

"I am Shirakawa Nanahara, this man is my husband, Fumito Nanahara." Shirakawa answered. Shion dug her heal into the woman's foot. "Damn you!" Shirakawa pulled Shion's hair and threw her to the ground.

Fumito grabbed her by the throat. "Don't make this hard on us, we don't want to hurt you ms Sonozaki." Shirakawa then kicks Shion in the stomach. Shion felt her consciousness slip.

"Let's get her to John Bacchus now." Fumito said and carried Shion.

"Let's." Shirakawa smiled.

"Help me put her in the car." Fumito said and opened the back door. Shirakawa helped lay Shion down on the seat.

* * *

 **(The Next day)**

"Where is Shion?" Kotonoha asked Yuno, as the two were walking to school together.

"I don't know, she didn't answer her phone." Yuno replied.

"Maybe she's with Ayano?"

"Let's go see." The two went inside the school and found Ayano sitting in the clubroom reading. "Hey Ayano! Is Shion with you?" Kotonoha asked.

"No, she isn't."

Kotonoha gasped in fear. "Do you think she's gone missing too!?"

"No-" Ayano stood up. "-she's probably just late." A knock at the door was heard. "It must be Yamanaka-sensei. Let her in." Ayano said, not removing her eyes on the book Makoto gave her.

"What's that book you're reading?" Kotonoha asked as Yuno opened the club's doors.

"Good morning, girls," Sawako announced as she entered.

"Morning." Yuno smiled at the teacher.

"This book is about man who lost his lover, seeks revenge on the person who killed her." Ayano responded.

Kotonoha stared blankly at the book, until a voice broke her from her trance.

"Yamanaka-sensei," Yuno questioned, "have you seen Shion?"

"No I have not." Sawako replied.

Ayano dialed a number while muttering curses to herself. She held the phone to her ear, then almost immediately put it back down. "She's not answering."

"Oh no. What if she got kidnapped! We must tell her sister!" Kotonoha panicked.

"We can't," Ayano said. "She's not in Japan right now."

Eyes turned to her. "What do you mean?" Yuno asked.

"Mion Sonozaki is in England with her band right now. Planning on getting a record deal before Mion graduates." Ayano replied, placing her book down. She stood up.

"Have the police found anything on Rena? Or Sekai?" Kotonoha asked the club president.

"No. The police haven't found anything yet." Ayano said bluntly.

"Ayano? Do you want to look for Rena and Shion with us?" Kotonoha asked her.

"You girls will all stay here," the teacher interrupted. "Have you forgotten a killer is after you, Katsura-san?"

"We know that Yamanaka-sensei. But I have Yuno and Ayano by my side, and I'm sure Keiichi and Satoshi would want to look too."

Yamanaka crossed her arms. "No. You have school, anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 8: The Capturing (Part 2)**

* * *

Shion was brought into Bacchus's facility the night before. She was locked up in a cell. "Where am I?" she groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Good morning Shion. Did you sleep well?" Asked Shirakawa as she walked up to the cell.

Shion grabbed the metal bars. "Where the fuck am I lady!?"

"You are in Bacchus's facility. You've been here before. Also, Bacchus will have a talk with you shortly." Shirakawa answered.

"Who the fuck is Bacchus!? Shion yelled out.

"Watch your tongue young lady!" Shirakawa snapped.

Shion growled as she squeezed the bars. "Let me out right now," she sneered, restraining another yell.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Shion. The boss will be here soon." Shirakawa said and wrote some notes down about Shion on her clipboard.

The greenette glared at her angrily. 'She seems to be the most angrier of the five.' Shirakawa thought to herself. The doors opened and in came John Bacchus.

"Shirakawa, you are dismissed." He said to her.

"Yes sir." Shirakawa bowed down and went on her way. Bacchus walked up to Shion.

"Hello Shion Sonozaki. How are you doing?" Bacchus asked, as he sipped his coffee.

"What do you think?" Shion snarled. Bacchus chuckled.

"I always knew you were the most violent out of the rest of them. That's why I like you the best Shion."

"Have you been stalking me, and my friends?"

"Oh no. I would never do such a thing. Otherwise I'd be arrested as a pedophile. But I do know your friends. I know all about them."

The teen's eyebrows narrowed towards the tip of her nose. "How?"

"Let's just say, you Yanderes have been here before." Bacchus said and started to walk away, heading to Rena's cell in the other room.

Sekai and Jojiro were talking with Rena. She was pleading for them to release her.

"Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone about this! I swear!" Rena cried.

"Sorry, Rena, but I'm tired of taking a back seat to Kotonoha." She grabbed Rena by the collar, pulling her face into the metal bars. "You should have been my friend, not hers."

"I'm sorry Sekai! Please! I'll be your friend! Let me go!" Rena cried more.

"It's too late for that." Sekai said bluntly and pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"That's enough!" Bacchus called out. Sekai growled and put her knife back inside her pocket. "Why don't you two go on a date." Bacchus chuckled.

"A date!?" Sekai gasped.

"When did you get here, Bacchus-san!?" Jojiro snapped, turning around.

"I've been here for a while." Bacchus said and chuckled.

Jojiro scowled, taking Sekai by the hand.

"Let's go, Saionji-san, we can talk to Ryuuguu-san later," he growled as he pulled her out of the room.

Jojiro scowled, taking Sekai by the hand. "Let's go, Saionji-san, we can talk to Ryuuguu-san later," he growled as he pulled her out of the room with him.

"Have fun you two." Bacchus said to himself and looked at Rena. She was crying and sitting in the corner of her cell. "I'm afraid begging won't let you out of hear my dear. I advise you to be a good girl and not make things complicated for us." Rena stared up at Bacchus, sniveling. "Don't worry Rena. I won't kill you...yet. Do you know what a Yandere is?"

"A-a Yandere? Isn't that the name of our band?"

"Yes it is the name of your band. But it's also what you and your friends are, or used to be after you that medication you started taking months ago."

"W-what?" Rena blinked twice.

"A Yandere is a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and brutality. You kill for love. You Yanderes are a threat to society. So I must put an end to it."

"What are you talking about? I'd never kill anyone!"

"Oh really? You'd never kill someone?" Bacchus grinned.

"No! I wouldn't!"

"Oh you would. That's how I got you here in the first place." Bacchus smirked. "It was months ago. You murdered a girl in your class, said that she bullied you, and she was hitting on your boyfriend."

"Nani?" Rena whispered. "I would never-"

"But you would, and you did. I guess you don't remember it do you? I find you to be special out of the rest of the girls. You're different from them."

"Urusai ne!" the red head cried as she slammed her fists against the bars. "I and my friends aren't killers! You're the psychotic pedophile who locked me in here!"

"Oh but it's true Rena. You are a killer. You must be stopped. You're dangerous to society."

Tears began to stream from her eyes. "You're insane!"

"You're the insane one Rena. I am doing the right thing by putting you here. And the rest of your friends will meet the same fate soon enough." Bacchus began to walk away. He didn't know that Sekai and Jojiro were by the door, listening to the conversation.

"Should we see Shion now?" Jojiro asked Sekai. Sekai nodded. The two headed into Shion's room and saw her trying to free herself.

"I'm afraid you can't break the bars Shion." Said Sekai. The two walked up to her. Shion growled at them.

"What are you doing here Sainoji?"

"I work with Bacchus now. This here is my friend Jojiro, he also works with Bacchus." Sekai fake a smile.

"Why, though?" Shion sneered. "Why did you go to Bacchus?"

"Bacchus speaks the truth about you girls." Shion grabbed Sekai and pulled her to the bars. Sekai groaned in pain.

"What truth?" Shion growled.

"That you're murderers." Shion let go of Sekai and her eyes went wide.

"Murders? What are you talking about? I'm not a murder!"

"I don't know the details on who you killed, that you can ask Bacchus." Sekai chuckled.

"How could I kill someone, and not know about it?"

"Maybe the medicine you've been taking every morning?" Sekai reached for her knife in her back pocket.

Jojiro grabbed her wrist. "Leave her alone," he said. "You'll know everything in time, Sonozaki-san." He pulled Sekai from the scene. Sekai smirked at Shion as she and Jojiro left the room. They stumble across Bacchus.

"Sir, who is next?" Jojiro asked Bacchus.

"I was thinking Yuno Gasai. Kotonoha and Ayano are the most precious to me." Bacchus smirked.

* * *

 **(Back With Kotonoha)**

Kotonoha and Yuno were speaking with Ayano at an ice cream shop about Rena and Shion. "Do you think Shion's all right?" Kotonoha asked.

"Probably. Stop worrying about her. She can handle herself." Ayano said and sipped her milkshake.

"Ayano," Yuno stepped in, "would it cost you too much to care about your friends?"

Ayano sighed and stood up. "Fine. We can look for Shion and Rena. Let the boys know."

"All right," Kotonoha said, "let's get going, then." The three girls headed to Keiichi's house. Ayano knocked on his front door. "Maebara!" she called. "You there!?"

"What is it?" Keiichi asked as he opened the door. "Hello Kotonoha, Yuno, Ayano."

Yuno grabbed him by the shirt, smiling daringly. "We're going to go get your girlfriend back."

She pulled him out the door. "O-oi!"

"First, we need Satoshi." Ayano said. Yuno lets go of Keiichi as he walked up to Ayano.

"What're we doing?"

"We are going on a search for Rena and Shion." Ayano replied.

"Eh!?"

"We convinced her to help us." Kotonoha said. Ayano knocked on Satoshi's door. Satoshi's sister opens the door.

"Hello." She waved.

"We're here for Satoshi." Ayano said.

"He's in his room. Please come in." Satako said and let Ayano, Yuno, Kotonoha, and Keiichi inside.

"Satoshi! We need you to come with us. It's very important." Ayano stated.

"Coming." Satoshi said and went downstairs. "What is it Ayano?"

"We need you to come with us to search for Rena and Shion. They've gone missing." Ayano replied.

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Shion has gone missing, along with Rena. We need your help to search with us to find them." Ayano added.

"Why am I only hearing about this now!?"

"Calm down. Shion went missing last night." Ayano said.

Satoshi began to walk next to Ayano. "Well, then, I hope you told the police about this."

"They know of Rena's disappearance but not Shion's." Ayano replied.

Satoshi pulled out his phone. "Okay, then," he said, "I'll fix that."

"Where should we start looking first?" Yuno asked as she stretched her arms. "And can Yuuki come along too?"

Satoshi held the phone to his ear. "Hush."

"Can we help you?" Said the female officer behind the phone.

"Yes, I'd like to report a missing girl..."

"Where should we look first?" Yuno whispered to Ayano.

"I'm not sure." Ayano replied.

"Do you mind if I call Yuuki up?"

"Go ahead and call him."

"May I also call Itou-kun?" Kotonoha asked.

"Sure, thanks," Satoshi said. A beep came from his phone. "They said they'll look for her."

"So should we still look for Rena and Shion?"

"Of course." Ayano said with a small smile. A car was following the group as they walked the streets. Ayano saw the car from the corner of her eye. The windows were tinted, she realized, raising an eyebrow. The car kept following the girls. It seemed that Ayano was the only one noticing this vehicle.

Keiichi noticed Ayano was looking in his direction.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, I'm not looking at you." Ayano stared ahead. "I think that car is following us."

"Well should we stop walking?" Kotonoha suggested.

"No," the raven answered blankly. "Just ignore them." The car soon, went its separate way.

"Hmm." Ayano turned to Kotonoha. "Damn, I've been so busy hoping they'd stop following us, I don't know where we are."

"Um-" Keiichi stopped walking, looking around.

No one in the small group recognized the empty area. It could almost be mistaken for an abandoned alley, only with several empty and run down houses that appeared to be vacant for several decades.

Ayano gazed around nervously.

"Did- did anyone keep track of where we were going?"

"No." Kotonoha replied and shivered as a cold breeze pushed her long hair off of her back. Yuno reached for her phone. Bright lights shined into their eyes as a car pulled up in front of them.

"That car," Ayano muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Light Music Club!**

 **An Anime Band K-ON Fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 9: Ayano's Memory & Rena's Dinner Invite.**

* * *

The doors to the car opened to reveal three young adult gang members. "What are you kids doing in our alleyway?" Asked the gang leader, who had black short hair, muscles and dark brown eyes. He had a beer in his hand. Ayano could tell he was drunk.

"We're lost," Kotonoha answered shyly as she took a step back.

Keiichi slowly stepped in front of her, his fearful eyes narrowed.

"We were just leaving," he said.

"Right." Ayano nodded and heard her boyfriend's voice in the backseat.

"Ayano." He crawled out of the backseat, coughing badly. Ayano gasped.

"Oh? Is this your boyfriend pretty girl?" Asked the second gang member as he chuckles. "He bumped into us earlier, so we had to show him who's boss around these streets."

A light flashed across the raven's dark eyes. She saw Taro tied to a wall, blind folded. He was waling in pain, his pale face stained with tears.

There was a psychotic laugh. It sounded to close to Ayano, as if was right next to her ear. "Isn't this great!? Now you and I can be together forever!"

Ayano recognized that own voice as her own. "A-Ayano." Taro's voice snapped her out of her vision. "G-get out of here," the older boy wheezed.

A large member of the grunts approached the group while cracking his large knuckles. "If you don't leave now, I'll have to teach you that this is our turf."

Taro struggled to look up, deprived of the strength to yell. Keiichi stood in front of the girls. "You guys are gonna have to go through me first." Ayano dashed past him. "A-Aishi-"

A small fist collided into the grunt's stomach. He bent over, his eyes rolling back into his skull, and his mouth hanging open from shock. He fell over on his side. Everyone's eyes widened, and seemed to be glued to the teen hunching over the brawny man. Ayano slowly looked up. Her emotionless eyes were staring at Taro.

"Taro ... senpai," she whispered as she stepped forward, still hunched over.

"Is he ok?" Kotonoha asked worried.

The rest of the gang backed away as Ayano stepped closer to Taro. She fell on her knees, reaching her hands out to his head.

"Are you okay, Senpai?"

"Aya-" Taro reached out his hand towards her face. "-no." His hand fell to the ground.

There was silence for a brief moment. Ayano put her arms underneath his body and legs, to levitate him off the ground. She turned back to her friends, and walked past them as she said,

"Let's go." She stopped walked, and turned her head back to the grunts. "Do not follow," she sneered.

The gang only stared. The rest of Ayano's friends began to trail after her once she started walking again. The gang leader was furious, how dare a girl make him look like a fool. He pulled out his pocket knife and charged Ayano.

He pushed Kotonoha to the ground. "I told you not to follow us!" Ayano roared.

Still holding Taro in her arms, she round housed the leader, knocking his head into the brick wall. She sneered at his unconscious body, tightly gripping Taro.

"Don't touch Taro-Senpai!" she roared.

The others stared at her in fear. Ayano was normally calm, and emotionless. This was the angriest they'd ever seen her.

Ayano cocked her head over to her friends. "Kotonoha," she said, "why are you on the floor? Get up, and start walking."

"Sorry." Kotonoha collected herself and stood up. The group continued their walk. Meanwhile, while Rena was pacing around her cell, Bacchus walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Ryuuguu-san," he said. "How would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Why should I?" She asked him, facing the wall and not his face.

"Because if you do, I'll finally answer your questions. Why you're here, why I call you a 'Yandere,' and most importantly, why you don't remember me."

Rena slowly turned to face the older man and nodded slowly.

"Great! I will have it set up in a moment. I will you call you through the intercom once it is done." Bacchus said and started to walk away. Two Guards guarded the door and they were going to make sure Rena did not escape.

"A-ano," Rena stuttered, "is this necessary?"

They glared at her. She sheepishly looked away, realizing the obvious answer. "By the boss, we are ordered to make sure you do not escape once we open this cell." Said one of the guards.

"I understand..." Rena looked down.

Bacchus's voice came from the intercom, "It is ready, you may release her."

The first guard unlocks the cell door with his key and opens the cell door. The other one handcuffed Rena's hands together and feet.

"We will escort you to the room." He said.

"Don't try anything funny, or you will be punished." Said the second guard.

Rena slowly nodded. "I understand." The guards escorted Rena to the exit.

The redhead nervously entered the dining hall, first seeing Sekai and Jojiro sitting at a long table. "Sekai?"

Sekai looked up at her for a brief moment before quickly turning back to her plate.

"Bacchus-san," Jojiro called, "she's here."

John Bacchus entered the room and took his seat. "Welcome Rena, I hope you will enjoy the food." Rena took a seat as the guards tied her to the chair.

"I'm not here for the food," she said, "you said you'd tell me why I'm here if I came."

Bacchus dismissed Sekai and Jojiro. "Indeed I did tell you. What would you like to know first?"

Rena was silent. There were too many things she wanted to know. "Wh-why am I here?"

"For testing purposes." Bacchus replied.

"Testing? What testing?"

"That's where your Yandere self comes into play."

"There's that word again, 'Yandere,' tell me what the hell is means right now."

"I told you before, you kill for love. But YOU, also kill for the heck of it. That's what separates you from the others. Anymore questions deary?"

Rena fought back the urge to yell. She knew she had to remain calm. "Why don't I remember killing?"

"That I have no idea. I suppose it was from the testing we did on you before you escaped long ago."

"Well, then tell me," Rena slowly continued, "what did I do?"

"You killed a girl because she was bullying you, and messing with your boyfriend Keiichi. Your parents took you here to seek help, although they made the wrong choice. After that, I started 'helping' you along with your friends. But you and the others escaped with help of your boys. Of course your family didn't beleive you. They thought you were crazy. They came to me asking what else I could do. I decided to give you the pills you take every morning. While they did help a bit, they also made you forget this ever happened. Same goes to your friends."

There was a silence. "How do I know I can believe you? How do I know you're not just some pedophile?"

"What more do you want? I already told you everything."

"I want proof you're telling the truth. Fingerprints? A photo? Anything?"

"I do have a picture." Bacchus pulled out a picture and gave it to the guard to show Rena. Rena slowly took the picture. Her eyes widened when she saw its contents. It was her on a bed, hooked up to wires and needles inside her arms and legs.

"Wh-what is this?"

"It's you being tested. Now do you beleive me?"

Rena puts down the photo.

"I-" She paused, looking for the right thing to say. What she managed to muster was the worst question she could ask. "I haven't killed anyone since I lost my memory, and I never want to ever again. So I'm okay now, right? Right!?"

Bacchus laughs at the question. "You're not ok, there's a chance you could snap again and kill again. After all, you're a bad girl, Rena."

The redhead attempted to stand up, forgetting the ropes that bounded her left hand to the chair. She slammed her right hand against the table, screaming and crying. "Get me out of here! I'm just a kid, I shouldn't be here! I want to go home!"

"Escort her back to her cell. I will have a word with Sekai and Jojiro." Bacchus said and finishes his drink.

"Yes sir." One guard responded.

He and the other untied Rena, and began to pull her by her ropes. "Insane!" Rena shrieked as she was hauled out of the room. "You're all insane!" The guards threw her into the floor of the cell, then locked the metal doors.

Rena saw a hole in the wall, not being covered very well from a broken piece of wood. Would this be a way out?, she thought. Thinking she had nothing to lose, she slowly descended into the hole. To her surprise, there was a long and empty corridor with small lights further down the wall. Rena didn't think twice about it. All she knew was that it was a chance of freedom, and to get away from an old perverted man. She dashed down the hallway, a large smile stretching towards her eyes. "I'm free! I'm free!" Rena thought out several minutes, she found the exit behind the facility. She dusted her skirt, looking around nervously.

She saw a path that led into the street. Where she was didn't matter, if she could only find a phone to call the police, that would be enough motivation to run wild. "Got to find a phone," she mumbled to herself. Rena walked around the finding a phone, however, she saw a group of familiar faces walking down the sidewalk. She gasped happily and ran to them. "Mina!"

"Did you hear something?" Keiichi asked Ayano.

Before she could reply, arms tightly wrapped around the back of Kotonoha's neck. Kotonoha shrieked as she realized who was behind her. "R-Rena!?"

"It is Rena!" Yuno exclaimed.

The redhead sobbed into Kotonoha's long black hair, trying to get words out of her mouth.

"What happened to you!?" Keiichi pressed as he held her shoulders. "Where were you!?"

"I-I-I was Kid-kidnapped," She managed to get out.

"To my house." Said Ayano. Once the group headed to Ayano's house, everyone went to the living room to talk with Rena, who was on the couch.

"Wh-what happened to Taro?" Rena asked shakily.

"He's all right," Ayano replied quickly. "What happened to you? Where's Shion?"

Shion," she said. "I was locked up by this pedophile that-"

"Pedophile?"

"Yes, his name is John Bacchus." Rena looked at Keiichi.

Keiichi winced. "What'd he do to you?"

"He showed me a picture. I still have it," Rena took out the picture from her skirt pocket slowly and gave it to Ayano. "H-here." Ayano looked at picture closely, she gasped as she saw what was on it. She showed everyone else.

"What the hell?"

"Rena, when was this photo taken?" Kotonoha asked her.

"I don't know, exactly. He- he said it was when I was with him the first time."

Ayano looked at the back of the photo and saw the date on it at the bottom. "This was taken months ago." She said.

"This is obviously fake," Keiichi snapped. "He clearly photoshopped it to try and screw with her."

"I don't know about that Keiichi, it looks pretty real to me," Said Satoshi.

"But how do we know it's real or fake?" Yuno pondered.

"Was Shion in the same building as you Rena?" Asked Ayano.

"No, I didn't see her."

Back at the facility, Bacchus was angry and yelling at two guards, while Sekai and Jojiro eavesdropped. "What do you mean she's not there anymore!?" Bacchus yelled out.

"We don't know, sir," a guard stuttered, "she- she was just gone."

Bacchus growled as he sat down, holding his face.

"You must have put her in one of those secret rooms without realizing."

Back at the facility, Bacchus was angry and yelling at two guards, while Sekai and Jojiro eavesdropped.

"Sounds like Rena escaped." Sekai said.

"This is not good."

"What do we do? If Bacchus-san finds her, he'll surely kill her."

Jojiro looked her in the eye. "We'll have to find her before he does."


End file.
